


A New Fantasy

by destielinfinity4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beta Wanted, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Cas washes the Impala, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Impala, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, POV Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Socialized!Cas, Teasing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, aka Cas knows whats up, outside, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to take out the trash and stumbles on one of the most beautiful and erotic sights he's ever seen (And he keeps up with Busty Asian Beauties). You can't really blame him for sitting down on the front steps and taking care of business. Hopefully Cas won't catch him in the act, but I mean, what's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, Happy Valentines Day!!!

When Dean ran the events of that day over in his mind, it seemed a lot weirder, and a lot kinkier than it had at the time. Now he couldn’t believe he’d done it. Or that he’d let Cas catch him, or that the sex after had been  _ that _ good when Cas was  _ that _ tired. He couldn’t believe that he’d been that turned on by something like that. 

 

Dean had been walking through the bunker and had gone to take the trash out only to see the best thing he’d seen in over thirty years of living. He recalled Cas offering to do it, he remembered his shock at his own trust in Cas. He’d let Cas go wash the Impala without supervision, because he trusted Cas  _ that _ much. He hadn’t checked up on Cas because he didn’t feel he had to, in fact he’d almost forgotten about it. It was almost alarming to dean that he was capable of trusting someone like that.

Cas had apparently found an old pair of Dean's shorts that soooo didn't fit him, in the best way. They clung tightly to the curve of his ass and the wet denim left an obvious bulge in the front. Cas was so absorbed by the work that he didn't even notice Dean. This was especially shocking because Dean was feeling a hell of a lot of desire for the angel at the moment, his jeans were beginning to feel just as tight as Cas’ shorts looked. Cas also happened to be wearing an old Led Zeppelin shirt of Dean's. Just looking at that shirt, on that body, with those shorts, soaking wet, determined, and washing THAT car, Dean knew if he let himself, he’d come sooner than a teenage boy. 

After a few seconds, Dean made his choice. The bunker was pretty secluded, Sam was watching a movie, Cas was absorbed in his task, it couldn’t hurt right? after all, he and Cas were dating. Cas would understand. Right now Cas was stretching across the hood to reach the middle of the windshield. to dean, it was practically pornographic. The shorts rode up, nearly exposing his ass. Dean sat down on the front steps. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he was just going to sit on the front steps, outside, in the open world, and just whip out his dick. yep, that's exactly what was going to happen. Dean let go of all logic and began frantically pulling at the restrictive clothes, until finally he was able to take his cock in his hand and begin pumping. 

The look on Cas’ face was perfection he was entirely absorbed in his work and his face looked tired and concentrated. He looked like one of the guys from the mechanic pornos Dean had loved when he was sixteen. That and the Zeppelin shirt and the Impala, it was almost overstimulating. And his ass, holy fuck. After all the time Dean had spent staring at it, grabbing it, biting it, it was still one of his favorite things to look at. Dean forced himself to pump slower, he didn't want to come just yet, he still had a lot to watch. Hopefully Cas wouldn’t turn around, he would definitely see Dean. 

Dean decided to focus on Baby, baby looked shiny and black and happy and wet. Beautiful as ever, her shiny black hood complimented Cas’ hair perfectly, Dean's old shirt Clung to Castiel's muscular back too, Dean nearly got lost staring at the muscles as they swam beneath Cas’ skin. Dean bit his lip hard, nearly drawing blood. It was getting more and more likely that Cas would turn around, but Dean was far too turned on to care. He pumped faster and faster, quickly nearing orgasm.

Cas must have noticed Dean’s longing for him then because Cas finished scrubbing the windshield and turned around to face Dean, Dean managed to get his dick put away just in time. 

“Hello Dean.”

Dean nodded at Cas, his heart still racing, and his dick still far from satisfied. 

“I just have to wash the back windshield and I'll be finished.” 

Dean swallowed heavily, his brain was not functioning at full capacity. All he could manage to say was a half-hearted “awesome…” He fought the urge to close his eyes. The images before him were almost too much. He needed a beer. 

Cas shot him a concerned glance and dipped the wet rag he was washing the car with back into the bucket of soapy water next to the car. He then turned to lean over the windshield, giving Dean yet another heavenly view of his ass. 

Dean bit his lip, still trying not to give in to the arousal he was feeling in his gut. His dick was pressed uncomfortably on his right leg. Dean allowed himself to give in enough to stroke it with two fingers through his boxers and jeans, it was barely enough but it was something. 

Cas shorts continued riding up, the thin was teasing Dean senseless. Dean wanted to just walk over there, strip Cas naked, and press him up against the hood. There was still some lube left in the car. Dean's dick was all for that idea, but logic told him that Cas was tired, he’d put hours into cleaning Baby, Cas needed a shower and a beer, maybe some food. Then Dean could take him into the bedroom and have his way with him. But fuck did Cas look hot like this. 

Dean decided that his heaven probably looked something like this. Just him and Cas, all their friends could visit of course, hanging around the bunker, hanging around the car, nothing to worry about. Just the two of them learning everything there was to learn about each other. That and Cas was not allowed to wear clothes unless there were guests coming over. Yep, heavenly. Maybe an unlimited supply of lube would be helpful too. 

Cas was almost done washing the windshield so Dean began putting away some of the cleaning supplies. The sooner he got Cas inside the better. 

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean's voice became strained as he bent to pick up a large bucket

“Would you be detrimentally upset if you were to get your clothes wet?”

“No..? Why?” Dean had a couple ideas, each dirtier than the last. His dick seemed to like most of them. 

Cas simply nodded and got back to his task of reaching the last spots of dirt on the rear windshield. Cas was getting pretty good at teasing. Dean continued taking care of the bucket, but he kept an eye on Cas. Things were either gonna get pre-school-y or sexy. He had to be prepared for both. A water fight, or..

Dean was about to pick up the last bucket when he felt Cas hand on his shoulder pulling him around to face him. 

“Cas, I think this is the last-” But he was interrupted by wet hands pushing him against the shining car. Then someone was pushing their hips against his, and Cas was making  _ that _ face, yet another teasing move that Cas had perfected. He would stare at Dean until Dean couldn't take it any more. Until every muscle in Dean's body was begging for his lips. This was a game that Cas always won, and Dean was perfectly happy that way. His had never been good at resisting Cas. 

Then Cas moved a hand to the bulge in Dean's pants. Dean closed his eyes and allowed his head to roll back a bit. Cas didn’t usually take teasing this far.

“Cas… Cas please.” his voice was nearly a whine, after watching Cas for that long. He wanted Cas more than anything.

Cas moved his hand up and ran the wet fingers through Dean's hair. “I know what you did Dean.”

“yeah? what was that?” Dean almost panted

Cas hand returned to Dean's cock, teasing it to the point where Dean could barely string a sentence together 

“You were thinking… Unclean thoughts…” the angel punctuated each word with a tight stroke to Dean's cock.

Cas voice sounded curious, somewhat accusatory, and as always sexy as fuck. There were only a few times in Dean's life that he’d felt this many emotions at once. None of them had been in a setting anywhere close to this. He felt kind of guilty, kind of embarrassed, but above all he was unbelievably turned on. 

“I don’t care-” But Cas cut him off by closing all distance between them. His tongue skillfully worked Dean's lips open. Cas finally allowed Dean's hands to roam free. He grabbed the ass he’d been engraved into his brain earlier, felt the fraying denim on the tips of his fingers as he squeezed the round flesh beneath them.

Cas pulled his lips away for a second so that he could unbutton Dean's pants. Dean let himself stare at Cas sweaty face. At this distance he could see every scar, every pore, the long thick eyelashes. then suddenly Cas met his stare, smiling at him. A smirk that climbed all the way up to his vibrant blue eyes. Dean tightened the corners of his mouth and felt his tongue press against the back of his teeth. He’d picked the right angel.

Dean was brought back to reality quickly when Cas freed Dean's erection and began stroking it. Cas didn't seem to be paying attention though, his strokes were even and his eyes were fixed on Dean's abdomen, as if he were trying to decide what to do next. Suddenly Cas stopped all together, he cupped Dean's jaw and kissed him sweetly before kneeling down in front of Dean. 

Cas smiled up at Dean before accepting Dean's dick into his mouth. Dean remembered the first time Cas had offered to do this, he was so sloppy and unpracticed, now…. fuck, now Cas was a pro. Dean was reduced to a panting mess in seconds, closing his eyes and biting his lip. He could vaguely feel the cold on the wet spots of his shirt, from where Cas pressed against him and from the wet impala on his back. Yeah, there was no way he was going to be able to hide this from Sam. Sam was smart, and this was painfully obvious. fuck it, Sam was used to this by now. 

Cas hands were playing with his ass and his mouth began moving faster. He knew Dean was close to coming. Fuck Cas and his angel powers, he was so fucking good at this. Dean's stream of thought stuttered to a halt, his mind only worked in pictures and intense sensations from the lower half of his body, until finally he came. Cas pulled away just before, allowing the fluid to get all over his already-soaked clothing.

Dean was now lost in a world of fuzzy bliss, he felt Cas stand up and hug him tightly, he felt lips brush against his neck. 

When Dean was able to think again he unbuttoned Cas shorts and pushed the damp material to his knees, Dean then grabbed his cock and began pumping it. He felt Cas gentle kisses become rough and his soft fingers begin to scratch. 

Dean was probably gripping too hard but Cas didn't seem to mind, he was too focused on sucking the skin on Dean's neck. Minutes later Cas fingers squeezed Dean's shoulders as he came all over both of their clothes. 

When Dean had caught his breath he helped Cas get the wet denim back up over his ass. Cas kept fussing over the hickey emerging on his neck. Dean finally caved and let Cas heal him through a couple gentle brushes of his lips. Just because he didn't want to gross Sam out any more. 

Then Cas decided to flaunt how perfect he was in Dean’s face by carefully buttoning Dean's pants and smiling at him. Dean responded by hugging the angel tightly. 

“Did I do a good job washing the Impala Dean?”

“You did amazing Cas.”

Then Dean let go of Cas and patted him on the back, “Lets go have a beer.” He smiled tightly at Cas.

“You’re an alcoholic.” Cas smirked at his lover and the two made their way back to the bunker. He’d definitely picked a good time to take out the trash.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I love you -Be my Valentine please!!!  
> Leave,   
> -Kudos  
> -Comments  
> -Subscribe  
> -LOVE ME, PLEASE I'M DESPERATE  
> *Clears throat*   
> anyways... Thanks for reading


End file.
